


Comfort

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [16]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, F/F, I am fully in IDGAF Mode for ffeb this month...sorry, evening routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Evening is Jean's favorite part of the day.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Blue

Their evening routine is a comfort. Not much in their lives gets to be routinized; there's so much unpredictability, never any opportunities to let their guards down, but the evening is sacrosanct. They get to slow down, breathe, go through the motions without rushing through every part. It's Jean's favorite part of the day.  
  
She and Ororo get ready for bed mostly in silence, taking showers, brushing teeth, changing clothes, moving around each other with practiced ease, a hand on a hip, a brush of shoulders. It's a dance that's beautiful for its predictability, for the fact that they know each and every step. There's no excitement, no confusion, no thought involved, and the only thing better is when they finally slip under the covers together and Jean can look into Ororo's eyes and know that they're safe, that they survived another day, that they're together; and that's all she asks for.


End file.
